When He Goes Away
by GIBsonBERISH
Summary: While Fred goes off in search of new joke products, George stays behind in an attempt to confront and crush the emotions that are messing with his mind and his relationship with his twin. Things don't go so well.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the years of sleeping through classes, Quidditch wins and injuries, and extreme pranking, Fred and George Weasley could always be counted on to be within twenty feet of each other at all times. The same could be said now, even after their explosive exit from Hogwarts and the success of their joke shop…except on days like today.

George couldn't help the horrible feeling of loneliness that welled inside of him as he stared out the window into the dreary, rainy atmosphere of Diagon Alley. He dreaded the day every two months when Fred would go off to some exotic and dangerous place to find new material for their products, leaving him to tend the shop on his own.

Fred of course had noticed this behavior on each occasion over the past year and had encouraged George to go the next time, thinking that he wanted a bit of adventure. George wasn't interested and Fred was confused. They had shared everything and known each detail about each other their whole lives but now there was something going on that George wasn't telling Fred.

George wasn't planning to spill the beans anytime soon. How could he explain the feeling of a painful tugging in his chest every time Fred ran out the door, rushing to make the international portkey. He couldn't, not when Fred wasn't in the least affected by their time apart. He would return with wild tales of crazed, old wizards in Peru or winged snakes in Malawi and he would be just as excited to leave again two months later.

So here George sat, contemplating the next week of solitude when his twin burst through the door, grabbing up clothes and toiletries at random to stuff into his already bulging pack. George put on his best smile as he turned to his brother and of course Fred saw right through it.

"I could wait until next month to go..."

"No we need to stock up again and we need a few new products to keep people interested. You know that."

"We could hire someone to watch the shop and you could come with me."

The temptation pulled at George for a few moments before he realized that this neediness that had developed was not normal and he had to get over it.

"Don't be silly, I'm perfectly fine here. Just go traipse all over the world will you."

It hurt for him even to say that. To send Fred away was the worst thing George could imagine but he had to do it if he wanted to retain his relationship with his brother. He knew that if Fred found about these new feeling he was having, he would freak out.

"You're sure? Georgie, won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Don't be an idiot, I'm fine." With that, George turned back to stare out the window without actually seeing anything. Fred sighed in exasperation and swung his bag to his shoulder.

"Alright, I'm off. See you in a week."

George nodded noncommittally. He didn't turn when the door snapped shut. He looked down as Fred emerged out into the rain and raised his eyes to the window. George tried his best to look apologetic, but by then Fred had turned and was striding down the street.

This had to end. These feelings were putting a strain on his bond with the person he held most dear and it wasn't worth it to hold on to something that could never happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week was completely miserable, but that was to be expected. George moped about the shop, lacking the general enthusiasm and joviality that the Weasley twins were known for. George realized that without Fred, he was just a shade of a person without any real purpose. It couldn't be healthy to be that dependent on someone else. The ache was growing stronger and try as he might George couldn't shake the longing that he felt for his brother.

Deciding that the insanity plea was the best medicine for a situation such as this, George began talking to himself as he meandered aimlessly around the ceiling high shelves of extendable ears, pygmy puffs, and puking pastilles.

_Really, how bloody ridiculous is this. I always thought that if someone was going to go off their rocker and do something stupid to completely disgrace the family, it would be Percy, the stuck up little git. But no, it had to be me who fell in love with my own twin. I always thought Fred and I would lose our minds together… _

George was startled out of his reverie as a large number of trick cauldrons clattered to the floor surrounding a wide eyed boy in a Hufflepuff scarf.

"Oi, I doubt you need to buy any of those. As clumsy as you are, I'd imagine you could get a cauldron to explode no problem."

The young boy squeaked and skittered around, grabbing up the merchandise and placing them back on the shelf. George was surprised at how harsh he had been with the kid. It really wasn't like him. As a rule, he and Fred always treated their customers with bright smiles and tips on how to get out of class. It was just common courtesy really. With a shrug George resumed the internal monologue of his misfortunes.

_It's quite obvious that I can't hide the fact that this infatuation is tearing me apart. I know Fred would never want me that way for a number of obvious reasons. The most glaringly important being that we are as closely related as two people could be. Another is that Fred is straight as Gryffindor's sword. Great, now I'm thinking about Fred's sword… Also, it would change our relationship, not that it isn't already. My only options seem to be, to get over it…not likely, to tell him how I feel…disastrously stupid, or to leave and never come back…impossible. _

As the week went on George's depression deepened and his thoughts became even more ludicrous. He had narrowed it down to three plans of action that would seem completely logical to any of the residents in St. Mungo's psych ward. 1. Obliviate himself, which would probably leave him as loopy as Gilderoy Lockhart. 2. Get married to someone who vaguely resembled Fred, but then of course they would also look like George and he would seem like a narcissist. 3. Convince a vampire to bite him so that he would want blood more than he wanted Fred, of course it could backfire and he might have to deal with unrequited love for all eternity. How depressing.

No real solution was forthcoming as the week came to an end. Eventually George ran out of crazy ideas to keep himself distracted and lapsed back into thinking about Fred returning to him.


	3. Chapter 3

George was a jittery, excited mess. The man he thought about almost every second of every day was returning. He couldn't help walking to the front of the store and peering into the crowds of Diagon Alley every few minutes. The shop was busy but George could care less. He was at an impasse about what to do about the situation. He hated himself for having these feelings for his brother but Fred seemed to be all that kept him going. He didn't know what his life would be without him.

The long hours went by and the air around the red head seemed to swirl with disappointment. George felt like a fool for being so affected. He checked the window one last time before giving up. It appeared that Fred had stayed longer than he had intended. It had happened before but George was at the end of his frayed rope. He needed to see that beautiful crooked smile and the mischievous twinkle in those radiant blue eyes. They may look identical to everyone else but George knew that Fred was a stunning enigma in a completely different league.

As George stood behind the register frowning at the day's sales he suddenly felt warm arms wrap around his waist, hugging him from behind, and an angular jaw nuzzle into his neck. He knew that heavenly scent at once and turned around to hug him properly. He breathed him in like he was the oxygen he needed to survive.

"Fred…"

"Georgie, I missed you." With a deep intake of breath, George knew that everything was right again. Despite his struggle, he couldn't imagine anything better than being close to Fred and hearing those words.

"I'm sorry I was acting so stupid before. What did you bring me?"

"Ah, India was amazing. I think we will be extending our Wonderwitch product line or maybe we should invent a whole new line of a more…sensual nature."

Fred's words brought on a barrage of emotions in George. The first and strongest was his excitement from the implications of the experiments to come. Jealousy was a close second. Who knows what (or who) Fred had been doing all week to procure the new materials. The last was the blanket of shame that always accompanied George's thoughts ever since he had discovered his feelings.

Fred watched the blur of emotions flickering across his twin's face with a mixture of amusement and worry. Grabbing his arm seemed to snap him back to reality.

"How about we start tonight after I eat and take a proper bath?"

"Are you sure you don't want to rest after your trip?"

"Nope, I've got more important things to do tonight."

George raised a skeptical eyebrow, wondering what Fred could have found that was so exciting. With a shrug he moved to close up the shop.

"I'll just make some dinner then shall I?"

Fred's eyes lit up with a disturbing gleam filled with dark promises. "No, no Georgie. You just relax. I want to make us something special."

With that he was off and up the stairs to their apartment above.


	4. Chapter 4

George was astounded by the array of colors and smells that he met when he entered the small kitchen only an hour later. Fred motioned for him to take a seat and began to shovel food onto a large plate for him. Without hesitation, George devoured the dishes that included rice, pork, lentils, and many different spices. Fred just sat back, smiling as he watched the show.

George made appreciative grunts occasionally but he was too preoccupied with the delicacies before him to spare a glance at his calculating brother. That is until he began to feel incredibly hot.

Sweat began to trickle down his back and George slowed down as he divided his time between stuffing his mouth and staring at Fred.

"Is it too spicy, Georgie? You look hot."

George flushed at the comment and shook his head. In fact the food had the perfect amount of heat to it. The tingling feeling traveling through George's body and his loud panting seemed unaccountable.

Fred smirked at the effect his meal was having on his unsuspecting brother and decided he had better start explaining himself.

"I was worried about you when I left, Georgie… No, don't interrupt. Just eat. You see, I didn't know what was wrong with you and I couldn't stand it."

George tried to reassure him but Fred just held up his hand. George was instantly fixated on the long, pale fingers and squirmed in his seat as he thought of that hand touching his overheated skin. Shaking himself, he tried to tune back in to Fred's story.

"…there in the middle of the city I met an old wise wizard who claimed that he had the gift to see the invisible. I instantly thought that it would be terrible for our dear Harry if this guy was a professor at Hogwarts. Then I realized that he didn't mean it literally. Evidently he is in some sort of extreme enlightened state and he can see the solution to problems that most people are completely clueless about..."

George was reeling as he watched the love of his life gesticulate wildly, telling his story. He couldn't help noticing how delicious Fred's lips looked as he formed words so quickly that they were a beautiful pink blur.

"…and he made a pretty convincing case. You see our whole lives, you and I have always seen eye-to-eye on everything. So, he says that whatever is bothering you must also be bothering me..."

The tingling was coalescing in a region of George's body that he tried not to think about in Fred's presence. He couldn't help it. He had the intense urge to lung across the table and make Fred use his mouth for better activities.

"… I guess it should have been obvious but I had decided a long time ago that you didn't feel that way about me and so I stopped considering it. Now, I'm thinking it might be possible so…"

George licked his lips thinking of all the things they could be doing if Fred would stop talking. Finally what Fred had said registered and George gaped at his twin. He flailed around for a bit trying to find the words to express his disbelief and finally found the strength to spit out, "Lick me."

Fred stopped in his tracks and smirked as George slapped his hand over his mouth.

"I didn't mean th-"

"Yes you did. At this very moment you are testing one of our newest products Georgie. It started out as just a regular aphrodisiac but I didn't want it to be like our love potions that make you fall in love with whoever gave it to you. Instead this little potion makes you super horny for whoever you're in love with. Free will intact. Isn't that great?"

George lurched out of his seat and against the powerful force inside him that told him to go hump Fred's leg, he ran for the door. Fred tackled him before he could get very far. He pinned him down and stared down into the dilated pupils of his twin who seemed conflicted between being incredibly turned on and utterly furious.

"How could you, you bastard!"

"Georgie…"

"No, it's not fair. I don't want to be the butt of your joke. I just love you and you're an arse. God, you feel so good on top of me…arg! Make it stop."

To shut him up, Fred put his finger to George's lips. The angry red head tried to bite it but ended up licking it. They both moaned as George sucked the digit into his mouth.

"Oh…Georgie. I love you too, you idiot. That was my whole point with the story. I wasn't trying to make a fool of…ohh."

By this time George had grabbed Fred's hips and was pushing their bodies together as much as possible.

"How can you love me like that, I'm your brother?" George continued to forcefully grind up into his brother.

"I would ask you the same question." Fred panted and congratulated himself on the success of his plan. This was better than he thought it would be.

"Well I have accepted that I'm mentally ill. What's your excuse?"

Fred paused and looked down searchingly with his eyes full of tenderness. "You're my other half Georgie. Every time I leave on these trips I feel like I'm missing the most important part of me."

"Gods that's sexy. Fred, kiss me?" George was overcome with emotion and the need to get Fred closer to him.

With a soft smile, Fred lowered himself down on his panting brother. When their lips touched, it was like a fire igniting. George moaned and arched up into the warmth of Fred's body. The kiss deepened and groping ensued.


End file.
